First Encounter
by Steampunk'd83
Summary: A character development piece. Part of a full story line. Inara meets Serenity's newest crew member.


The small screen in front of her captivated her entire attention span. Her fingers were flying over the keys as if the keyboard was an extension of her arms. She was a peculiar character, and her sense of herself was unlike most people in the 'verse. She seemed to have stuck to the culture of earth that was. She wore something called "jeans" and "sneakers" everyday, usually with a short sleeved white t shirt. She had an air of refinement, but was still part of the crew. Mal had hired her on as the new pilot as well as to take care of the new communication system they salvaged from Mr. Universe. Mal says it had antiquated parts that neither he nor Wash were familiar with. Kaylee had promptly announced that she worked on machines, not communication systems. There was an instant sense of dislike between Kaylee and the new stranger. Well, in truth it was mostly one sided, the stranger had not come out of her comm shuttle since she stepped foot onto Serenity. If you asked Inara, she would have said that Kaylee was jealous of the new crew member. Mal had been singing her praises for a solid week. "And well he should." Inara thought to herself. She had been standing the the door to the strangers shuttle for a solid 5 minutes before she turned from the doorway.

"You could knock, or you could just continue to stare." Inara was taken aback, she had been completely silent, intentionally utilizing her "wiles" to remain invisible. "I don't bite, and I don't mind company, no one else besides the captain has even bothered to make an introduction. Come in."

The final words hit Inara like a bag of stones, she had never been told what to do by another woman who wasn't a companion or client. Yet, she couldn't resist, she entered the shuttle. It was nothing like her own shuttle. Mostly because she leased it from Mal and was allowed to do what she pleased with the decor. The stranger kept the shuttle as it had been, save for the communication equipment, because it was considered her bunk. As such Mal would not allow major renovations that were unnecessary. She was sitting at a rather large L-shaped desk, there were screens mounted to the wall, 4 keyboards adorned the desk, and she was perched in a rolling low backed chair.

"Is something wrong?" She had been caught staring at this stranger.

"No, I am sorry, I was just admiring how confidently you manipulate your...what exactly is that?" Inara had made a companion calibre recovery.

"This, this was called a computer on earth that was. It is a lot like your Cortex, but much more antiquated." Inara smiled

"If it is antiquated, why do you use it?" Inara was suddenly obsessed with knowing more about this new person. She was even more obsessed with the fact that the stranger had not turned around to look at who she was talking to.

"Intentional obsolescence. Alliance can't hack my system because their equipment is too new." The sense of confidence coming from the stranger was almost overwhelming.

"What are these?" Inara had moved into the shuttle and was looking at a shelf with hundreds of small plastic cases, they were thin, about 5x6 inches and flat.

"CDs, Compact Disks, they were handed down to me by my father, who got them from his father and so on. They come from earth that was." The last line had shocked Inara, she had never been in the presence of a true relic, much less hundreds of them. She was even more shocked that the stranger still had not turned from her chair and yet knew what she had been inquiring about. "What do they do?" Inara began to imagine all the fantastical things they might do. Maybe they were weapons? Meant to hang on the wall?

"They play music. Here look." Inara's head snapped around when she realized that the stranger had turned around. She was breathtaking, her hair was black as ebony, piled on the top of her head and secured in place with a single chopstick. She wore little makeup, if any at all, and yet her skin was flawless, her lips were a perfect shade of pink, and she wore earrings, small loops, that lined the edge of her ears. She wore a cross around her neck that looked like the one Shepherd Book used to wear, it hung on a white t shirt which clung to the curve of her body much like one of her own sari's. Her pants, "jeans" are what she called them to Kaylee, were a blue that Inara had never seen before, they were a deep blue like the depths of the oceans, they were loose at the ankle, straight legged, but snug at the top. Her shoes, or "sneakers", were rubber on the flat sole but had a fuzzy black upper. Her arms are muscular, but not bulky, she was lean, defined. She wore a single ring on the fourth finger of her right hand, it was silver, maybe platinum and nestled in the center were a cluster of tiny diamonds, maybe zirconium. On her wrists she wore two rubber bands, one blue one yellow. Her arms were covered in tattoos, from wrist to the hem of her sleeves both arms showed no piece of skin untouched. From what she observed they probably continued under the shirt as well. Inara was jerked out of her observations by the gentle strum of a guitar. A melodical sound. This stranger was more sophisticated than first appearance, clearly an elder soul.

"I'm Koria Rodan. Most people call me Kori." When Inara looked up she was looking directly into "Kori's" eyes. They were the same shade of blue as her pants and sparkled with tiny silver stars, like looking into space. Her left brow was pierced by two tiny silver rings.

"I am Inara Serra." It was all she could come up with.

"I know, Kaylee spoke poetry when she spoke of you." Kaylee had spoken of her. That would explain the lack of contemporary reaction to meeting a companion. "She told me about everyone, chatted my ear off if it's the truth. She's sweet though."

"Kaylee is sweet." It nearly bothered Inara to hear someone else have even an implied interest in Kaylee. Inara didn't want to have to shun someone who ever hurt her.

"So, you have the other shuttle? Feels kind of far away doesn't it." It does feel far away. Inara had felt that way many times. Like you weren't part of the crew, or not a whole part at least.

"Oh, trust me, you won't be lonely for long." Inara was immediately wishing that she hadn't said that. It came across more sensually than she had intended.

"That a fact?" Her brow raised just slightly. The shallow dimple showed itself at the corner of her mouth. Endearing. "You can sit if you like, it's simple but it's clean" Inara was tempted, it was time to make an exit. Gracefully.

"Another time. I am intrigued by your music, but I am only just returned and Kaylee will be along." A graceful retreat and a promise to return. She hastened through the door and collided with Kaylee. "Hey,you." Inara took Kaylee by the arm and continued across the grating to her own sanctuary.

The gorram cpconfig command wasn't functioning. She couldn't connect with the satellite. Out of the corner of her eye she saw who could only be Inara enter her doorway. Everyone always misses the camera atop the center screen on the wall. Kaylee hasn't lied, Inara was a goddess.

"You could knock, or you could just continue to stare. I don't bite, and I don't mind company, no one else besides the captain has even bothered to make an introduction. Come in." Inara entered but only just into the shuttle. She prolonged the stare a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am sorry, I was just admiring how confidently you manipulate your...what exactly is that?" It was very smooth, most companions would never have to make such a recovery.

"This, this was called a computer on earth that was. It is a lot like your Cortex, but much more antiquated." Inara smiled

"If it is antiquated, why do you use it?"

"Intentional obsolescence. Alliance can't hack my system because their equipment is too new." Inara had turned to her CDs. Her prized possessions, the music completed her sanctuary.

"What are these?"

"CDs, Compact Disks, they were handed down to me by my father, who got them from his father and so on. They come from earth that was." Kori enjoyed the reaction people have when she said that, so she stood up and turned around. Inara gingerly reached out her slender fingers to touch the cases. She was graceful, her presence elicited a calm in the room, yet Kori could tell Inara wasn't fully at ease.

"What do they do?" It occurred to Kori that Inara had not realized that she was watching her.

"They play music. Here look." The full beauty of Inara hit Kori like an avalanche. Her hair was the color of mahogany, wavy curls cascading from the sophisticated up-do, a single ringlet resting down her jawline across her collar. The gown she wore was exquisite. It was floor length, high collared, with no sleeves. She looked like an empress. It's golden brocade fabric was a perfect light contrast to her olive toned skin. Her heart shaped face was wise. She wore lipstain the color of blood, accenting the perfect pout. She wore elegant chandelier earrings. Kori touched a button on the remote in her hand. The gentle strum of a guitar began the song.

"I'm Koria Rodan. Most people call me Kori." Inara looked her directly at her, entrancing her with shining chocolate colored eyes.

"I am Inara Serra." Kaylee had spoken volumes about Inara. She was quite enamored with the companion, it was clear. She had even gotten a little testy when asked more.

"I know, Kaylee spoke poetry when she spoke of you. She told me about everyone, chatted my ear off if it's the truth. She's sweet though." Inara looked slightly bothered.

"Kaylee is sweet." Definitely some tension.

"So, you have the other shuttle? Feels kind of far away doesn't it." Kori felt herself lose her composure.

"Oh, trust me, you won't be lonely for long." Kori felt her face give away her surprise, she saw Inara notice the same thing.

"That a fact?" Regaining composure."You can sit if you like, it's simple but it's clean" For a fleeting moment, Inara looked as though she might. Kori was rapidly becoming enamored with the mystifying woman.

"Another time. I am intrigued by your music, but I am only just returned and Kaylee will be along." Kori's gut shivered for a moment. She had hoped. Inara had turned and exited the shuttle just as Kaylee came into sight. They strode across the grating to Inara's shuttle, Kori hoped that she would return. The music would work its magic.

Kaylee had just left to go to bed. Inara was finally alone again, in the comfort and privacy of her own shuttle. She finally had time to reflect on what had happened. She had never lost her composure during a first meeting. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Almost unnatural, hiding a secret maybe. Kori's tattoos were a source of intrigue as well. How far under that shirt did they travel, across the shoulders, her whole torso, for all Inara knew it could cover her entire body. Inara felt her face flush, the only companion she knew who still did so, at the thought of Kori's tattoo covered body.


End file.
